


Mr. Pickles

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [82]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words pain, cucumber and snatch.





	Mr. Pickles

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/176450233539/two-drabbles-in-one-day-wow-shocking-p-this-is)
> 
>  
> 
> (Also, I just feel like I should share that I amused myself so much with this drabble, holy crap!)

“ _No_ , Stiles.”

“Oh come on, Der, it’d be cute!”

“No. You are such a pain in the ass,” Derek said as he jerked open the refrigerator door. He could hear Stiles walking up behind him. “Don’t you dare comment on that.”

Stiles snorted behind him. “Okay, but Derek, just imagine-”

Derek snatched the first thing he could reach and turned to point it at Stiles. Stiles’ eyes got huge and his mouth dropped open, then he _giggled_.

“You are seriously threatening me with a _cucumber_ while telling me I can’t name your dick Mr. Pickles?” Stiles asked breathlessly.

Derek groaned.


End file.
